ninjajojos_bizarre_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Joestar
"What did you say? Depending on your answer, I may have to kick your ass!" —Joseph to a mobster Joseph Joestar 'is the main protagonist Part 2: Battle Tendency of and a major protagonist in Part 3: Stardust Crusaders as well as a minor role in Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable. As the grandson of Jonathan Joestar, he is the second to be named JoJo of the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. Joseph is a natural-born Hamon user and eventual Stand User, wielding the psychic photographic Stand, Hermit Purple. An exuberant trickster, Joseph meets the fantastic threats approaching him throughout his life with initiative and impressive ingenuity, battling Vampires, the Pillar Men, and malevolent Stand users. He is the second most recurring JoJo in the series after his grandson Jotaro Kujo and is one of its most well known characters. Biography Early Life Joseph was born the son of George Joestar II and Elizabeth, establishing him as the grandson of Jonathan Joestar. When his mother was forced to go into hiding after killing his father's murderer, one of Dio Brando's surviving zombies, his grandmother Erina Joestar decided it would be best if he assumed his parents died, out of fear he might get caught up in the same fatal situation his father and grandfather suffered. It was then both Erina and Robert E. O. Speedwagon who took care of Joseph. The young Joseph developed early an ability to use the Ripple inherited from his grandfather, first displaying it when Speedwagon was being kidnapped. Battle Tendency Visiting New York with Erina, Joseph encounters Smokey Brown, an African-American youth who steals his wallet. Nonetheless, Joseph befriends the pickpocket after giving a beating to two corrupt policemen who brutalized Smokey. Both he and Erina acquaint themselves with Smokey. While dining in a restaurant, Joseph personally publicly humiliates a racist mafioso who kept insulting Smokey; that mafioso's companion then suddenly informs him that Speedwagon is reported dead in Mexico. Later that night, Joseph is attacked in New York City by Straizo, an old companion of his grandfather Jonathan turned-Vampire. After being led on a wild chase, Joseph manages to defeat Straizo, who destroys himself with his stored Ripple while warning the youth of the Pillar Men. Joseph goes to Mexico in search of Speedwagon, revealed to be alive in a secret underground Nazi facility where the Nazis are trying to revive a man who seems to have been trapped in a stone pillar for 2,000 years. Here Joseph meets the Nazi Rudol von Stroheim. Unfortunately, the Nazis are successful in awakening the man, who is christened "Santana" before he kills most of them. Joseph battles Santana and manage to defeat him with Stroheim's help before he seemingly died. Before Stroheim dies, the nazi reveals that three more "sleeping pillar men" have been discovered underneath the Colosseum in Rome and that Joseph must stop them and meet with an ally. In Rome, Joseph meets Caesar, a trained Ripple user near his age who is supposed to show Joseph the ropes. At first, they are unable to do anything but argue; Caesar blames Jonathan Joestar for causing the death of his grandfather Will Anthonio Zeppeli through his incompetence. Caesar brings a Nazi named Mark to drive them to the Colosseum, where they find the three pillar men, Wamuu, Esidisi, and Kars, awakened. Mark is casually killed by Wamuu, enraging Caesar and causing the pair to fight him. Unfortunately, even with his American Ripple-Infused Clackers, the untrained Joseph is unable to stand a chance. Luckily, he manages to talk them out of killing him promising to train for a whole month for a rematch. To ensure that Joseph does not chicken out, Wamuu and Esidisi both end up inserting a "wedding ring" inside Joseph's heart and throat. They explain that the rings are internal time bombs set to release poison into his blood if he does not defeat them and retrieve the antidote they carry within a month. Joseph realizes that he will have to train or die, and Caesar introduces Joseph to his master Lisa Lisa, who also reveals that the motives of the pillar men are to seize the Red Stone of Aja to become perfect life forms. Hamon Training Along with Caesar, Joseph begins his training under Lisa Lisa. She immediately forces Joseph to use a modified mask to alter his breathing, enough for him to be able to keep it in control when using the ripple. She then puts both students in the 'Hell Climb Pillar', a pillar covered with oil that requires expert control of the Ripple to climb. Without experience in the use of the Ripple, Joseph has trouble climbing, but finally manages to do so thanks to Caesar's help. In the next weeks, Joseph trains under the harsh Loggins, who teaches him how to breathe in for 10 minutes straight and how to breathe 10 times in one second. As his last test, with only a week left before the poison takes effect, Joseph needs to defeat Loggins in a battle to earn the right to be recognized as a proper Ripple user. Joseph finds Loggins murdered by Esidisi, who learned of the Super Aja in Lisa Lisa's possession. Denied his chance to pay back his teacher for the hell he went through, Joseph finds himself nearly outwitted by Esidisi before managing to defeat him with both his new skills and a sleight of hand strategy involving his wool hat. Joseph ingests the antidote in his opponent's nose ring, but doesn't realize that his attack only reduced Esidisi to a disembodied nervous system. Esidisi then takes over Suzi Q's body to mail the Red Stone to Kars in Switzerland while taking a last stand to deal with Joseph and the Ripple Users. Joseph and Caesar manage to safely force Esidisi out of Suzi Q by using opposing ripples and then watch as the Pillar Man is dissolved by the sunlight. Joseph mentions being impressed by Esidisi's resolve and loyalty, having gone so far to help Kars succeed. Lisa Lisa discovers that Esidisi sent the Aja to Switzerland, and the Joestar Group leaves Venice for the Alps. In Switzerland While pursuing the Super Aja, Joseph and his companions see a platoon of German soldiers confiscating the Red Stone of Aja and are invited to a chalet, where Joseph is reunited with the supposedly-deceased Stroheim, who has been rebuilt as a powerful cyborg by Nazi science. But at the same time, Kars has infiltrated the Nazi chalet in search for the Aja. Stroheim's machine body is quickly cut in half by Kars, who instinctively knows Joseph killed Esidisi and expresses hidden hatred towards who he initially considered a source of amusement. During the struggle, the Red Stone of Aja slips and falls into a ravine where Joseph and Kars battle to seize it. After a difficult fight, Joseph manages to keep the Stone while Kars disappears at the bottom of the ravine. The next day, the group discovers a likely hideout for the Pillar Men and Caesar is eager to go fight them. Joseph voiced being against going after Kars in daylight, sensing a trap. This result in Joseph saying words that drive Caesar off the edge as he leaves to do the job himself, Joseph learning his friend's story and changing his mind. However, by the time he and Lisa Lisa arrive, they see Caesar had already died fighting Wamuu and used the last of his strength to get the Pillar Man's lip ring. Out of respect for Caesar, Joseph decides to not take the antidote until he defeats Wamuu. Joseph and Lisa Lisa decide to pursue the likely wounded Wamuu inside the mansion. Joseph and Lisa Lisa find Kars and Wamuu but also find themselves outnumbered by Kars´s vampires. Lisa Lisa bluffs destroying the Super Aja unless the Pillar Men accept her terms to settle things in two one-on-one showdowns at the Skeleton Heel Stone arena. Sent to retrieve the stone, Joseph notices the photo of an infant with Erina, Speedwagon, and Straizo and confronts Lisa Lisa about it. She tells only half of the photo's significance before Joseph engages Wamuu in a deadly Roman chariot race-battle. Wamuu initially gets the upper hand, but Joseph still manages to counter his dangerous attacks and destroys Wamuu´s body with only his dissolving head. Joseph, in a sign of honor to the warrior, gave Wamuu some of his own blood to ease his pain before drinking the antidote to give his opponent peace of mind. Kars proves to be less honorable than Wamuu and breaks his promise to fight Lisa Lisa one-on-one and sacrifices one of his weaker vampires in order to defeat her. Angered by Kars' treachery, Joseph then challenges Kars, who looks upon him as a weak Ripple user and not even worth fighting seriously. All seems to be over in this fight against Kars until a newly rebuilt Stroheim and his Nazi soldiers, Speedwagon, and Smokey arrive to help. As the two fought on, Joseph is eventually given the decision to choose between his life or Lisa Lisa's, but is able to counter the whole situation and send Kars flying into the spike pit below. Stroheim and his Nazi soldiers blast Kars with ultraviolet light, but unknowingly gave him the light necessary for his Super Aja-embedded stone mask to trigger and transform him into the ultimate life form. Taking the Super Aja while running off, Joseph steals one of the Germans' airplanes to lead Kars away while devising a strategy to defeat him. Joseph then assumed he could kill Kars using the planet: namely crashing the plane with Kars on it into a volcano. Though it appears Kars is dead while sinking into the magma, the Pillar Man evolved a continuous and inorganic porous material to protect himself while digging his way out and slicing Joseph's arm off. When all seemed lost, Joseph unconsciously defends himself from Kars' enhanced Ripple by having the Super Aja redirect the attack into the ground. This causes an eruption that blasts the land the two fighters are on into the air, with Joesph distracting Kars long enough to be knocked out of Earth's orbit by debris. But gravity runs its course and Stroheim assumes Joseph dead at sea near Italy. Back Home Weeks later, a funeral is held for the presumably-dead Joseph, but Joseph himself crashes the event and reveals that after he fell back down from the sky, he ended up in Italy where he was helped by some local fisherman and nursed back to health by Suzi Q and later marries her. Joseph then returned to America to find his friends bewildered and shocked; he comes to the realization that Suzi Q had evidently forgotten to telegram them reassuring his survival. Pre Stardust Crusaders In 1942, after learning of his ties to Lisa Lisa and moving to New York, Joseph and Suzi Q started a family with their daughter Holy. Eight years later, Joseph was at Erina's bedside in her final living moments. When Holy married Sadao Kujo and moved to Japan in 1967, Joseph developed an intolerance towards the Japanese. But in 1983, he ended up cheating on Suzi Q with a Japanese college student named Tomoko Higashikata. Manifesting his Stand Hermit Purple at the age 65, Joseph would learn that Dio Brando resurfaced after being last heard of in 1889. Joseph is further livid to learn that his Stand manifested because of DIO, who succeeded in taking the body of Jonathan Joestar. Joined by Muhammad Avdol who helped him understand the nature of the Stands, Joseph spent the next few years attempting to track down DIO to no avail. In 1987, Joseph is called by Holy who needs his expertise in an "evil spirit" that his possessing her son Jotaro Kujo. Joseph arrives to the JFK Airport where he bumps into a Japanese man. While he initially apologized for bumping into him, Joseph realized the man's nationality and kicks him. Joseph then subsequently explains his hatred of the Japanese due to one marrying his daughter and convincing her to move to Japan. In contrast, Joseph is content with his Japanese-made Sony Walkman and after putting his headphones on, he boards the plane to Japan. Stardust Crusaders Once arriving to Japan, having a reunion with his daughter, Joseph is lead to the police station where Jotaro had confined himself in. When Jotaro refuses to leave his cell as his "evil spirit" snapped off a pinkie from the old man's prosthetic hand, seeing his grandson is a Stand User, Joseph has Avdol force his grandson out of his cell while explaining Stands to Jotaro. Jotaro admits his loss after being tricked into walking out of his cell, Joseph explaining manifestation of their Stands while attempting to convince Jotaro to help him track DIO. Soon after, voicing his refusal in attempting to the culture, Joseph moves into the Kujo residence where he helps in dispatching the Flesh Bud controlling Noriaki Kakyoin. A few days later, to Joseph's horror, Holy's own Stand manifest and begins to slowly kill her due to lack of fighting spirit. The only means to save Holy within the next fifty days is to find and kill DIO to break his link to the Joestar line. Jotaro's Stand, later named Star Platinum, deduces a fly in the background of one Hermit Purple's photographs depicting DIO. Joseph contacts the Speedwagon Foundation to care for Holy after Avdol confirmed the fly to be native to Egypt as the group are joined by Kakyoin as they leave the airport. But in-flight encounter with DIO's homicidal assassin Gray Fly results in deaths of the pilots as Joseph is forced to take the wheel and manages to successfully land it 35 km off the coast of Hong Kong. The group later enter the city and discussed their status over a meal. With Joseph's suggestion to ensure a path where there be less risks for civilians, the group decides to take a sea route through the Indian Sea that should get them to Egypt within 50 days. After ordering the group delicacies by mistake due to his inability to read Kanji, they find the french tourist Jean Pierre Polnareff who joined their meal to be another of DIO's assassins. Following the duel between Avdol and Polnareff, the latter is refused to be controlled by a Flesh Bud, the Frenchman confronts Joseph at the dock about his prosthetic hand before joining the group in both their quest and his own agenda. At Sea The Joestar Group takes a private boat manned by men from the Speedwagon Foundation, however although Captain Tennille, who commands the ship, is discovered as an impostor and working for DIO, the impostor manages to sabotage the boat, forcing Joseph, his companions and the crew to evacuate. They then encounter a deserted ship on which they go aboard, but the ship begins to attack them all, disabling Joseph and the rest of the Joestar Group save Jotaro who defeats the user of the ship Stand, an orangutan. Singapore The group is eventually rescued and arrives in Singapore, where they go rest at a luxurious hotel. In his room, Joseph receives a phone call from Polnareff who warns him about a Stand user which Avdol explains could be Rubber Soul, a mercenary working for DIO. Although Joseph tries to gather everyone to stay safe, the threat is dealt with before everyone can meet. Joseph takes the opportunity of using the television set in his room to gather more information about their enemies, he only manages to receives a warning against Kakyoin and briefly spies on DIO before DIO psychically spots him and shoos him away. Terror in India Joseph and his companions arrive in Calcutta, India, where Joseph discovers that his preconceptions are actually true, as he is swarmed by beggars and the dirty street are full of the diseased and the homeless. Polnareff separates from the group in search for his sister's murderer. Joseph and Jotaro search for him across the town, but when they learn that Avdol was wounded, decides to keep his survival a secret in order to operate more freely. Joseph and Jotaro then stumble upon a fleeing Hol Horse, one of DIO's henchmen. Although Hol Horse is surrounded, the timely intervention of a girl named Nena who pins Polnareff down allows Hol Horse to escape. Joseph is splattered with a drop of Nena's blood on his arm during the struggle. However, a strange swelling appears where his arm was splattered. In Varanasi, Joseph's swelling grew so much that he decides to have it treated. However, the swelling is revealed to be the Stand Empress which grows into a miniature humanoid attached to its arm. Empress kills a doctor and makes Joseph appear as the culprit, forcing him to run throughout the town. However, Joseph manages to dispose of Empress with his Hermit Purple and kills Nena. The Joestar Group then buy a car in order to travel to Pakistan. On their way, they are attacked by a car, revealed as the Stand Wheel of Fortune, but Jotaro manages to defeat the enemy Stand and its user. He then takes ZZ's passport so he can't follow them again. Pakistan In Pakistan, the Joestar Group enters a foggy village where everyone is unwelcoming and unsuspicious. Joseph, trying to jump on his car in order to drive away, finds himself falling on the spikes of a barrier and nearly impales himself. However Enya the Hag, disguising as a gentle hotel owner, welcomes the group in their hotel. Enya eventually reveals herself but is swiftly defeated. However, Joseph decides to keep Enya in order to interrogate her later. The group eventually arrives in Karachi, where Steely Dan kills Enya before she can reveal anything and subdues Joseph by having his Stand Lovers infiltrate his brain. Thus Joseph perceives tenfold whatever pain Steely Dan feels, and the group cannot harm Steely Dan. Joseph flees alongside Polnareff and Kakyoin while Jotaro is humiliated by Steely Dan, but Kakyoin and Polnareff shrink their Stands in order to fight Lovers directly inside Joseph's brain while Hermit Purple allows them to see inside it. Lovers and Steely Dan are eventually defeated. Arabia In Arabia, Joseph decides to cross the desert with camels. However, their attempt to cross it is thwarted when they are attacked by the Sun Stand. Jotaro manages to make a shelter against the Sun, but everyone is trapped. Joseph, trying to find a solution, sees his companions laugh maniacally and thinks that they are suffering from a psychotic break. It turns out that Joseph was the last to spot their enemy's ridiculous hiding spot. Arabia Fats is swiftly defeated. He complains about how easy Arabia was defeated and how they didn't even learn his name. Joseph and his companions stop by a village and buy a Cessna in order to fly across the desert, with a baby. However, Kakyoin has a nightmare in the middle of the flight and becomes so agitated Joseph crashes. Although everyone survives, they are stranded in the desert. Kakyoin, suspicious of the baby, is knocked down and everyone goes to sleep, where they are attacked by Death Thirteen. Fortunately, Kakyoin manages to defeat the Stand as he summoned Hierophant Green. He does not remember due to Death 13's powers and feeds Mannish Boy food, which unbeknownst to him has poop in it. The Red Sea Joseph and his companions reach the Red Sea, where they go meet Avdol's father, in fact, Avdol who was secretly disguised in order to buy a submarine. The Joestar Group now reunited use the submarine to cross the sea. They are attacked by High Priestess and forced to evacuate the sinking submarine, but High Priestess fuses with the bedrock and transforms into a gigantic face which swallows everyone. However, Jotaro destroys High Priestess and everyone reaches Egypt. Egypt In Egypt, Joseph and the Joestar Group meets with men from the Speedwagon Foundation who provide supplies, give them the Stand user dog Iggy, and inform them of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods, nine other henchmen DIO kept up his sleeves. The first of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods, N'Doul, manages to injure Kakyoin and Avdol. However the combined efforts of Jotaro and Iggy manages to prevail. Kakyoin and Avdol are given to the care of local doctors, and although Jotaro is acting strange, nothing unusual happens. Joseph is attacked by Mariah and her Stand Bastet and becomes magnetized alongside Avdol. Having every metallic object attracted to them is a huge handicap, but Joseph manages to surround Mariah with Avdol and uses her power to his advantage by having himself and Avdol collide with each other, crushing Mariah. After receiving a call from the Speedwagon Foundation, Joseph informs everyone that Holy had only four or five days left to live. In order to speed things up, they then take a train from Luxor to Cairo. In Cairo In Cairo, Joseph has taken a photograph of DIO's Mansion, but everyone he interrogates doesn't recognize it. One man named Daniel J. D'Arby lures the Joestar Group into a gambling session, where he steals Polnareff's soul. Determined to save Polnareff, Joseph challenges D'Arby to a game where each have to put coins into a glass nearly full of liquor and whoever makes the glass spill loses. Although Joseph tries to cheat, he is outsmarted by Daniel, and loses his souls. Fortunately, Jotaro manages to win everyone back. During several days, Joseph's search continues, but it is Iggy who guides everyone toward DIO's Mansion. Battle in DIO's Mansion The Joestar Group is welcomed by Telence T. D'Arby, the butler of the mansion, who forcibly drags Jotaro, Joseph and Kakyoin into a void. The trio finds themselves on an island in the middle of the sea where Telence challenges them to video games. Kakyoin loses the game and his soul, but Jotaro and Joseph cheat together in order to win the second round. When Jotaro pummels Telence, Telence is propelled through the fake sky of the underground room. Not out of the cellar yet, Joseph, Kakyoin and Jotaro notice that another battle is taking place as they try to escape. Joseph, Jotaro and Kakyoin meet Nukesaku, a vampire, and bully him into indicating where DIO is. They decide to flank DIO from the outside of the building, breaking through a wall to enter a second time, and interrupt Polnareff and DIO's clash. Joseph alongside everyone follows Nukesaku to the room where DIO sleeps, but Nukesaku somehow is teleported inside a the coffin in the middle of the room, and Joseph, sniffing an ambush, flees through a window with the rest of the party. As the sun sets, Joseph decides that they flee because fighting the vampire without the slightest hint of his power is suicidal. He and Kakyoin flee first whereas Polnareff and Jotaro wait in ambush in order to follow DIO. The Final Battle DIO pursues Joseph and Kakyoin, who have bought a truck and are trying to drive away from him. At the same time, Kakyoin tries to attack DIO, without results, but notices that DIO's Stand The World is similar to Jotaro's. DIO sends a bystander crash into the truck, forcing Joseph to stop driving and instead hop across the roofs of Cairo. However Kakyoin devises a plan to force DIO to use his power openly. DIO stops time, taking everyone by surprises and punches through Kakyoin. However Kakyoin manages to tip off Joseph about the true nature of The World. Joseph manages to decipher the cryptic message Kakyoin leaves in regards to DIO's power and even figures out some of The World's weaknesses, but DIO is too strong anyway. Joseph is stabbed through the throat and taken out as he meets with Jotaro and warns him against The World. Later DIO sucks the entirety of Joseph's blood to power himself up, and Joseph seemingly dies, his specter talking one last time to Jotaro, who manages to kill DIO. The Long Journey Ends Jotaro and Polnareff's injuries were dealt with by the Speedwagon Foundation. Since DIO had taken much of Joseph's blood, Jotaro asked for a blood transfusion from DIO's body to Joseph's. After using Star Platinum to restart Joseph's heartbeat, the transfusion began. The shriveled-up body that Joseph had after losing so much blood began returning to his normal muscular figure and Joseph fully revived. Joseph uses the opportunity and plays a joke on Jotaro, claiming to be DIO possessing Joseph's body which nearly causes Jotaro to attack him. Luckily Joseph is spared a beating by claiming it was a joke. Later, Jotaro and Joseph took the remainder DIO's body outside, where it evaporated with the rising sun. They then gave one final moment of thought for Kakyoin, Iggy, and Avdol. At the airport, Joseph and Jotaro gave a final goodbye to Polnareff, who was finally ready to return to his home country of France. Joseph asks Polnareff to come with him to America, knowing that the latter had no one waiting for him back home. Polnareff refused the offer, stating that despite being alone, France was his homeland. The trio gave their final goodbyes and left, promising to see one another again someday. In Japan, Holy awoke fully healed and freed from the curse. Even miles away, she knew her son and father were coming home. Post Stardust Crusaders During the next 10 years Joseph became a shadow of his former self. He had gallstone surgery, suffered cataracts, wore dentures, needed a cane to walk, and had gone a little senile. During this time he gained a great-granddaughter named Jolyne Cujoh, but it is unknown if they have interacted with each other. Joseph also learns of the illegitimate son from his fling with Tomoko Higashikata, who kept the child's existence a secret until he was 16 years of age. As Suzi Q got upset that he was unfaithful to her, Joseph added Josuke to his will. When Joseph attempted to use his Stand to get a picture of Josuke, he discovers an ominous figure in the photos instead, prompting Jotaro to go to Morioh to investigate. Diamond is Unbreakable Joseph ultimately travels to Morioh to help localize Akira Otoishi. He is revealed to have aged terribly, no longer being able to walk without a cane, wears spectacles, is hard of hearing, and isn't nearly as athletic as he used to be. On the boat, he is targeted by Akira after the latter had learnt of his ability to discover his location. After Akira is defeated, Joseph arrives safely on the dock, where he is escorted by Josuke. On the way to Josuke's house, Joseph and Josuke discover an "invisible baby" which turns out to be a Stand User. As the two are unable to see it, they decide to travel to a baby store and purchase clothing and supplies (unbeknownst to Josuke, Joseph spends most of his money). There's a brief bonding period between the two before the baby begins to cry and go out of control from a lack of mother. When the baby's carriage becomes invisible as well and rolls down a hill into a pond, Josuke panics about not being able to locate the baby in the water and blames Joseph for the situation. Joseph, however, cuts himself to stain the water with his blood, thus allowing Josuke to find the baby. He says he did it because he wanted to make Josuke proud. Throughout the rest of the part, Joseph is seen taking care of the baby and travelling with Josuke to places around town. At one point, he comes across a sulking Yukako and gives her advice on how to get Koichi to be interested in her, particularly by visiting Aya's Salon. Later that day, Joseph and Josuke decide to head to Kameyu department store, where they eventually meet up with Yukako, Rohan and Koichi and his family. At the store, a flash from Rohan's camera causes the baby to cry, forcing Joseph to run out of the building, but not before bumping Koichi into Yukako's arms. By the end, Joseph adopts the baby and names her Shizuka - this, however, leads to further conflict with his wife Suzi Q, who believes the baby to be another "secret child". When he and Jotaro leave Morioh, Joseph assures the latter that the people of the town have "hearts of gold", and that Josuke and his friends will be able to handle any future threat. Josuke himself sees Joseph off, though he ends up stealing his wallet using Crazy Diamond's power. Appearance 18 years old, Joseph is tall (195 cm/6'5"), handsome, and powerfully built, with light eyes. He has short, dark and unkempt hair, parts of his bangs shooting outwards in spikes, apart from which he closely resembles his grandfather Jonathan Joestar. In Part 3, Joseph retains most of his health and muscularity, though his face displays his age. His hair is short and gray, and he sports a thick, well-trimmed beard. At age 79, Joseph suffers from senility, having deterred from longevity through Ripple due to lack of motivation. While his stature is still apparent, he is hunched over and uses a cane. He wears a diminutive pair of pince-nez spectacles, and a spotted, brimmed woolen hat with ear flaps reminiscent of a ushanka. He wears a thick trench coat, a collared shirt and tie, and baggy pants. Age In Battle Tendency Joseph is 18 years old. In part 3 he is 69, and in part 4 he is 79. Personality In Battle Tendency, Joseph is a hotheaded, impetuous, and confrontational young man. Quick to violently respond to the slightest provocation, Joseph would often get into brawls growing up; prior to events of the story, he had been imprisoned seven times and expelled once from school for fighting. Having no respect for authority save of his grandmother's, and later Lisa Lisa's, Joseph has antagonised policemen and mafiosi alike. Furthermore, Joseph is a foul-mouthed individual and regularly taunts his enemies, enjoying aggravating them. He notably taunted Kars when he launched him into space, claiming to have again planned everything from the beginning just to annoy him. In Stardust Crusaders, Joseph has considerably mellowed out, having lost much of his aggression and laziness. Still irascible toward Japanese in general, due to a Japanese man marrying with his beloved daughter Holy, Joseph is otherwise nice to his grandson and Noriaki Kakyoin. His penchant for befriending people is still present, notably with the appearance of his new friend Muhammad Avdol, and his tendency to approach the locals first and communicate with them, overall being the one to deal business with them. For instance he takes it upon himself to order food in Hong Kong, gladly approaches an Indian barman to try sugar cane juice, tries to salute a hotel owner in Pakistan as well as order shishkebab in Karachi. In Diamond is Unbreakable, his advancing age has weakened his mind and he appears to have become somewhat senile. Joseph is now a pacified and even weak-willed man, even sadly accepting Josuke's demand that he not interact with Josuke's mother. Despite this, Joseph is still a well-meaning old man who is willing to risk his life for others and is nice enough to offer some counsel to Yukako about her crush. Living in Morioh seems to have done him good, and at the end of the part, Joseph is more lively and happier, expressing confidence in the youth of Morioh at protecting the small town. Powers and Abilities Hamon During his battle with the Pillar Men, Joseph had demonstrated several techniques similar to his grandfather's. * '''Overdrive: Much like any other Overdrive, the technique sends a large pulse of Ripple through an object. During his fight with Esidisi, Joseph used it to send the Ripple through the thread of his hat into Esidisi's body. * Hamon Overdrive: Joseph channels a large amount of the Ripple into his whole arm and delivers a powerful chopping attack. This slowly transfers the Ripple blast through the point hit, making it advance until blowing up when Joseph had touched. Joseph used it against Kars in a duel and exploded his arm, destroying the Lightblade that could cut through anything without fail up until that point. * Clacker Volley: Joseph chucks the Clackers into his opponent's direction. This can be done a number of ways, but to produce the best and most surprising effect, he can hide them behind his back. From there, Joseph can slingshot them from behind his back at the enemy in all directions. Notes * As an Englishman, he is famous for often saying various phrases in English. His catchphrases include "OH! NO!" (Used both in Part 2 ''and ''Part 3) and "Oh! My! God!" (used in Part 3 and Part 4) as a few examples. * A running gag in Part 3 has Joseph lose parts of his prosthetic hand, or even the hand itself, when enemies attack him, but later appearing with it intact without any definite explanation. * Joseph has survived four plane crashes (two in Part 2' '''and two in ''Part 3); this was brought up twice throughout Part 3. * Joseph is the only person to be able to use both Ripple and have a Stand of his own. * According to Straizo, non-organic objects can only conduct Ripple if the user is touching them. Despite this, Joseph managed to maintain non-organic objects imbued with Ripple after they left his hands on two separate occasions: during his initial fight with Wamuu, with his clackers, and during his final fight with Wamuu, with the metal ball ammunition for his crossbow. * Joseph, out of all the JoJos, had lived the longest life to date. ** Araki said once that he thinks Joseph is "a little dumber but still alive" when Part 6 takes place, bringing his oldest confirmed age to ~91. ** He and his daughter are apparently the only ones who have evaded their family's unfortunate and deadly curse. * Joseph is the character from the franchise with the most appearances in video games. Category:Characters Category:Jojos Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Part 2 Category:Part 3 Category:Part 4 Category:Part 2 Battle Tendency Category:Part 3 Stardust Crusaders Category:Part 4 Diamond is Unbreakable